


Sadistic Admirer

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Sadism, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's such a pity your father wasn't specific to how I should return you." <br/>Anne let out a muffled scream as Sephiroth raised his knife to strike at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I trust that you can guess what will happen to your precious daughter if you don’t deliver the money that is asked from you,” Sephiroth purred through the payphone.  
“Please, please don’t hurt her!” begged the man on the other side “I’ll give you what you want! Anything that you want!”  
“How much will you be willing to give for her?” Sephiroth asked.  
“Anything, I can give you thousands, tens of thousands!”  
Sephiroth clicked his tongue thoughtfully.  
“Two and a half million Gil,” he said.  
“Wh-What?!”  
“Do you want your daughter or not?”  
“Yes, yes, I do!”  
“Then I will be expecting that two and a half million in cash available in your briefcase at the agreed time and place then,” Sephiroth glanced up at the massive office building with a malicious smile “Mr President.”  
There was a pause and Sephiroth hung up. He stalked out of the phone booth and got onto the passing bus that was at the bus stop, scanning his travel card to pay for the journey. He stood for the journey, watching out of the window for his stop. It was a dull journey, most of the passengers shied away from him as usual but he didn’t mind. He preferred it like that anyway, isolation was no stranger to him. The bus stopped on his street and he walked out, ignoring the passengers giving him a look. He walked over to the house at the end of the street, taking his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket. Once he was inside, he locked and bolted the door behind him, turning the corner to smile at the girl tied up in the middle of the living room. The curtains were drawn closed as always so no-one could see her.  
“I’m back,” he said and the girl clenched her fists, tensing her whole body.  
He walked into her line of sight, grinning at the terrified look her eyes held. She was visibly shaking, it made her look so…adorable. She tensed when he held up a knife to her.  
“Your father wants you back,” he smirked and she shook even more violently “It’s such a shame that he wasn’t specific.”  
Anne screamed around the duct tape that sealed her lips together when Sephiroth raised his knife and plunged it at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa dropped her pen during the lecture again and picked it up with shaking hands.  She bit her lip and glanced at the clock in agitation.

“Miss Lockhart?” Professor Rhapsodos glanced up at her “Are you sure you wouldn’t like some time alone for a while?”

“N-No, I can focus,” Tifa protested.

She continued writing notes for the rest of the lecture.  When the hour was up, Professor Rhapsodos went to her as everyone packed up and left.

“Tifa, I understand how you’re feeling.”

Tifa began shaking visibly again and covered her eyes.

“I’m so scared…” she whimpered “It’s barely been a day and I’m so scared to what might happen to her!”

 

* * *

 

Anne breathed in and out harshly as she stared at the knife that was embedded in the back of the chair.  She began crying as she looked up at the dazed look her captor held in his eyes.  She flinched when he traced her face.

“Do you normally look so…enchanting when you’re scared?” he asked.

Anne’s eyes widened at him.  He continued staring at her face curiously before pulling the knife out and holding it to her neck.

“Answer the question!”

Anne let out a muffled protest and let out a pained cry when he ripped the duct tape off her.

“Show me again,” he whispered as he traced the sore marks where the duct tape had ripped some skin off.

Anne stared at him in confusion and yelped when he embedded the knife back into the chair, barely missing her neck.  She whimpered, shaking violently.  She cried a few more tears and winced as he wiped them away.

“Fascinating…” he murmured.

Anne felt petrified.  He was a fucking sadistic psychopath!  She whimpered as he knelt down before her, cupping her cheeks and licking his lips.

“How are you in pain?” he asked as he unbound one ankle, holding it firmly still.

Anne’s eyes widened and she whimpered.

“Please…don’t…” she whispered.

“Don’t do what?” Sephiroth asked as he took in her terror, biting his lip thoughtfully.

“Don’t…don’t…”

He would want her to be specific, right?

“Don’t dislocate, dissect, maim or cut any part of my body, try to drown me, torture me with fire, freeze me to death, rape me, electrocute me, throw me down from more than a metre from the air, strangle me, beat me, poison me, pour boiling water or oil or anything else that’s liquid and can boil on me, throw anything dangerous at me, use acid on my body, use any vicious animals to kill or maim me, force feed me anything until I die, use any deadly gasses to kill me, run me over with any vehicle, disfigure my face, tear my eyes out…”

Her words faded as she began hyperventilating violently, crying and shaking in horror.  Sephiroth stared up at her in wonder and smirked.

“I’m going to be enjoying your company a lot,” he purred as he stroked her ankle, feeling the smooth, cool skin.

Anne sniffed, shaking and staring down at him.  Sephiroth took out the knife and she tensed fully, closing her eyes shut.  She opened them in confusion when he tore her bonds and gasped as he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to her feet.  She stumbled after him and nearly fell over as he shoved her into the kitchen.  Her bare feet skidded on the tiles and looked up at him.

“Cook,” he ordered, folding his arms.

Anne stared up at him in confusion.

“Wh-What?” she whispered.

“You’re over eighteen, you’re a girl, cook,” Sephiroth nodded to the kitchen.

Anne looked around and shifted uncomfortably.

“Could I…use a bathroom first…?” she asked softly.

She yelped as he snatched her by the hair again and dragged her out.  She stumbled into the bathroom, nearly tripping over the bath mat and turned as he closed the door and leaned against it.  She blushed softly.

“Could you…not watch?”

His cold visage gave her his answer.

 

* * *

 

Mary Lockhart paced up and down, biting her thumbs before hastily grabbing a cloth and cleaning the table again.  She wiped the same spot over and over as if in a trance.  She jumped when the door opened and she ran down the hallway.

“Oh, Tifa,” she said, slightly disappointment.

“There’s been no news?  No calls?  Nothing?” Tifa asked pleadingly.

Her mother shook her head with a soft sigh.  Tifa’s eyes pooled with tears and she threw herself into her arms.

“I’m so scared!” she cried out.

“I know, Tifa, I know,” Mary hugged her tightly “I’m scared too…I’m scared too…”

 

* * *

 

Anne stood perfectly still as her captor looked down at the pasta with meatballs she somehow managed to put together.  It wasn’t easy, there weren’t many ingredients that he had in the kitchen.  He glanced up at her.

“You didn’t make enough for yourself?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I…I…didn’t realise…you’d…” Anne murmured.

He grabbed a chair suddenly, making her jump, and pulled it next to him.

“Sit.”

Anne stared at the chair warily.

“Sit!”

Anne jumped and hurriedly sat in the chair next to him.  The kidnapper grabbed the fork and took some of the pasta, mixing it with some of the sauce.  He held it out to her.

“Eat.”

Anne stared at him in bewilderment.

“Eat!”

Anne opened her mouth and leaned forward as he fed her.  Her captor watched as she ate then took a forkful of the pasta for himself.

“…”

Anne shifted awkwardly at the silence as he observed her from the corner of his eye.  She focused on her folded hands in her lap, still shaking with fear.  What was he planning to do exactly?  Was he planning to have her lower her guard then murder her in her sleep?  Perhaps cut off pieces of her body then send them to her family for leverage?  Anne flinched and felt herself cry softly.

“It’s good.”

Anne looked up with tearstained eyes as he held out another forkful.

“Say ‘ah’.”

Anne blinked at him.

“Say ‘ah’!”

“Ah!” Anne gasped and he gave her the forkful of pasta.

The man smiled as he wiped some sauce off the corner of her mouth and licked it.

“I grew up alone,” he announced and Anne relaxed a little bit when she realised he was probably going to tell her his life story before dealing with her “I was left at an orphanage when I was two days old and never made any friends.  No-one liked me.”

Anne remained silent but mentally and sarcastically wondered why no-one liked him.

“I’m the product of rape,” he continued and Anne’s hopes of having her virginity remaining intact when he killed her were dashed “My mother was nineteen, just like you.”

Anne flinched when he grabbed her chin to force her to look him in the eye.

“Do you want to know how it happened?” he asked softly.

Anne’s eyes widened and she parted her lips.

“I…don’t…” she whispered.

“Honest, aren’t you?” he whispered as he brought her out of her chair and held her face inches from his.

He licked his lips thoughtfully, his thumb stroking her jawline.

“She led them on,” he whispered and Anne tensed when he grabbed a fistful of her hair “Like you are leading me on.”

“What?” Anne choked as she grabbed his wrist and whined when he suddenly tugged at her hair painfully “H-How?  I…I…don’t…”

“You make such lovely expressions,” he purred “Such beautiful, exquisite, divine expressions…”

He screamed suddenly and Anne screamed, trying to pull away from him, sobbing as he grinned widely.

“Like that…” he smiled as he stood and towered over her.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Anne whimpered as she gripped the hand that gripped her hair.

“No, don’t be,” her captor stroked her face “Make more of those lovely expressions…”

“Ah…ah…”

Anne cried more and he gripped both sides of her face to tilt her head towards him.  His green eyes were wide with excitement as he licked his lips softly.

“Mother…” he whispered as he stroked her cheekbones.

Anne opened her mouth up and down in confusion, staring at him dumbfounded.  He tilted his head, still grinning.

“Mother,” he said with a forced growl.

What did her own mother say to her once when they were watching a Drama show?  When dealing with a crazy person, agree with them.  Anne’s bottom lip wobbled as she nodded.  His eyes widened.

“Mother?” he whispered.

“Y-Yes?” Anne squeaked.

He grinned wider.

“Sephiroth’s been waiting for you, Mother,” he smiled happily.

He’s referring himself as third person, this is not good!  Anne swallowed as she remembered her acting classes.  She was worried that she’d have a lot of catching up to do from university if she ever got out of here.

“You m-must have been waiting f-for me f-f-for so long,” she tried to smile back.

“Yes, yes, I have,” Sephiroth as he hugged her “Mother, I missed you.”

“I…I missed you t-too…” Anne stuttered.

“I’m tired, Mother,” Sephiroth gripped her hand “Let’s go to bed.”

“Uh…”

Anne stumbled after him as he tugged her along upstairs and into a bedroom.  He dragged her onto the bed and threw the covers over them, cuddling her to his chest.

“Sing me a lullaby, Mother,” he whispered, stroking her face.

“Sephiroth…my voice…” Anne mumbled.

“Sing me a lullaby!”

“The sun’s said goodbye,” Anne hastily sung the first lullaby that came to mind “the moon’s come out and the stars are shining.  Time to go to bed and board the dream ship.  Close your eyes as the ship rocks from side to side.  Off we go to the haven of dream paradise.”

She continued singing the lullaby until she felt Sephiroth breathe heavily.  He was hugging her close, like a child clinging onto his mother.  His grip was so tight, Anne highly doubted she’d be able to escape him.  Her mind was spinning.  Not only was he her captor, a psychopath and sadistic but he had mother issues too?  Anne bit her thumbs nervously.

“Odin, help me…” she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne woke up with her ankle shackled to one of the bedposts.  She sat up and stared at the cuffs, wondering how her captor had managed to get a pair.  They looked like authentic police cuffs, had he bought them off the black market?  Anne leaned over and traced them carefully, her eyes trained on the door as she fiddled about with them.  Yup, they weren’t one of those toy plastic pairs of cuffs.  Anne would need to have a key if she wanted to free her ankle.  Her whole body froze when she heard footsteps and she withdrew hastily away from her ankle, leaning back and half closing her eyes to make it look as if she’d just woken up.

“Morning, Mother,” Sephiroth said as he came in with a tray and Anne yawned tiredly.

He set the tray down and sat on the bed, cupping her cheek.

“Did I wake you?” he whispered “I’m sorry.”

Anne looked up at him blearily and blinked in confusion when she tugged her ankle.  She looked at her shackled limb and Sephiroth sighed, running a cold hand down her exposed leg.

“I had to do it,” he said as Anne suppressed her shudder as much as she could “There are people out there who want to take you away from me.  I had to do it to keep you safe.”

‘Gee, they wouldn’t happen to be my own family, would it?’ Anne thought as she watched Sephiroth take the key from around his neck and free her ankle.

She watched him cradled her ankle, running a thumb over the red marks where the metal had rubbed against her skin when she tossed and turned in her sleep.

“Does that hurt?” he asked mockingly as he pressed down on one, sending a pained wince up Anne’s leg.

Anne nodded and whined when he pressed down harder.

“…Your whine sounds cute.”

Anne whined louder when he dug his nail into the sore mark.

“Stop…please stop…” she whimpered “A-ah!”

She tensed when he pushed two fingers into the mark.  She bit down on her lip hard, drawing blood as she tried to suppress her pained whine.  She gasped as a wet tongue went across her lips, licking up her blood.  She looked up at Sephiroth, terrified, as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, lapping up the blood.

“Blood, the essence of life,” he whispered as Anne tried to figure out whether to feel violated, angry or afraid “So precious…”

Anne shivered under his cold gaze as he licked his lips.  She screamed in pain and surprise as he ducked his head and sunk his teeth into her hungrily.  She scrambled about, kicking the air feebly as he licked the bite, drinking in her blood.  He pulled away, licking his lips and stroking the bite mark with a morbid fascination twinkling in his eyes.

“Mother…” he whispered then grinned “Eat your breakfast.  Then we can get on with our day.”

He pressed his bloody lips onto her forehead then left the room, closing the door.

**‘What the fuck just happened?’**

Anne turned her head and jumped when she saw a small version of her garbed in a devil’s outfit, standing on her right shoulder.

_‘Oh do you have to use such foul language?’_

Anne turned her head to her left shoulder to see a small version her garbed in an angel’s outfit.

‘…What?’

 **‘Oh don’t mind us,’** Devil Anne grinned **‘We’re just here because you’ve finally been pushed off the edge of sanity from being around this guy.’**

 _‘Stop that,’_ Angel Anne folded her arms and gave Devil Anne a stern look _‘You’re not going insane.  You’re just thinking logically with a touch of imagination.’_

**‘You’re insane.’**

_‘You’re not insane.’_

**‘You are.’**

_‘You’re not.’_

**‘Are.’**

_‘Not.’_

Anne watched the argument go back and forth before shaking her head.

‘OK, but why now?’

 _‘You need to stop this façade of being his mother,’_ Angel Anne sighed _‘It won’t do you any good.  It won’t do him any good either.’_

 **‘Yeah, but how are you going to break it to him that you’re going to stop acting as his mother?’** Devil Anne raised an eyebrow **‘Unless you’d rather have a knife in your back?’**

Anne tensed.

‘I do not.’

**‘Then stick with the charade.’**

_‘Don’t stick with the charade, it will do you more harm.’_

‘Well he did just sink his teeth into my neck,’ Anne commented as she rubbed her bite mark.

 **‘Yeah but it wasn’t so bad,’** Devil Anne shrugged **‘Come on, you love acting, right?  Act as his mother and maybe he’ll be a little bit nicer.’**

 _‘It won’t help his sanity levels and that might lead to more violence,’_ Angel Anne glared at Devil Anne.

**‘Yeah but come on, it’s kind of cute when he’s all lovey dovey and wants his mommy.’**

_‘It’s not,’_ Angel Anne raised an eyebrow.

‘If anything, it’s disturbing,’ Anne said ‘I’ll have to break it to him gently that I can’t replace his mother whom he never had.’

Angel Anne nodded happily as Devil Anne scowled before they disappeared.  Anne leaned over to the bowl of cereal and moved the soggy flakes around with the spoon curiously before eating it.  She didn’t really care about the lack of flavour, just grateful to have food.  She ate silently and looked up slightly when Sephiroth came back in with a bowl and a flannel.

“I’ll go shopping for lunch,” he said as he approached her and sat down beside her “You can make us some mushroom soup.”

“Listen, Sephiroth,” Anne started as he dipped the flannel into the bowl of water.

“Ssh…”

Anne winced when he began wiping her bite mark with the towel.

“It’ll get better soon,” he smiled “Oh, hold still.”

Anne tensed up when he brought out a sharp knife.  She closed her eyes when he brought it forward and opened one when she heard a soft snick.  She watched as Sephiroth took the hair he had just cut off and thumbed the fibres thoughtfully.

“The people who want to get you need some leverage after all,” he smiled happily towards her then took her hand “Have you finished breakfast?”

Anne swallowed the last spoonful and nodded mutely.  Sephiroth led her downstairs and she bit her cheek gently.

“Sephiroth, I need to talk to you…” she started again as he sat her down on the same chair in the living room.

“It can wait,” Sephiroth said before pulling some duct tape out and gagging her.

He tied her ankles to the legs of the chair and bound her wrists behind her.  He pecked her head dotingly.

“I’ll be back, mother,” he said before taking some keys on the coffee table and left.

Anne huffed in frustration.

**‘So much for talking to him.’**

Anne sighed and hung her head.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the Lockhart household. Oliver Lockhart swabbed his brow as he continued to tap away at his laptop. Mary Lockhart was cleaning the breakfast dishes that had been free from the remnants of baked beans and sausages for half an hour now. Tifa Lockhart simply couldn’t focus on her work as she began swaying from side to side.

“Tifa, darling, you look sick, maybe I could help you get better?” Mary offered suddenly with a smile “I can make you some water, we could go out to the pharmacy to get some medicine for you or maybe I could tuck you into bed?”

“I’m twenty one, I think I’m a bit old to be tucked into bed,” Tifa grumbled softly as she placed her pen down “Maybe you could rearrange your dresses in your wardrobe.”

“Oh yes, yes, I could,” Mary nodded with a soft smile as she put the plate on the drying rack then went upstairs.

Oliver glanced at his eldest daughter and grimaced.

“You do realise I might not be able to go upstairs for a while because of her rearranging,” he said.

“Anything to keep her busy and not freak out,” Tifa replied “It’s her coping mechanism. I clearly still need to find mine because I can’t get this done!”

She slammed her textbook shut and Oliver reached out to hold her hand.

“I’m nearly done with this, it’ll be alright,” he soothed.

“But you’re embezzling, what if you get caught?”

“Then we have a perfect excuse for talking with the police if he confronts us about it.”

“He’ll kill Anne!”

There was a crash upstairs and Tifa winced lightly.

“Damn it, I didn’t mean to say it that loudly,” she sighed.

Oliver squeezed her hand comfortingly as she hung her head, holding back the tears in her eyes. Then came a sound which seized their uneasy hearts. An envelope being pushed through the letter slot. Tifa was the fastest. She grabbed the envelope from the door mat, holding it up to see no address and tore it open. She gasped as her parents appeared behind her, dropping the envelope in shock, scattering the hairs that had once been attached to her sister’s head.

 

* * *

 

‘I wonder if I’ll ever be able to make it home,’ Anne thought glumly as she shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

 _‘Sure you will, you just need a little bit of faith,’_ Angel Anne soothed.

 **‘Yeah or you could seduce him to let you go,’** Devil Anne shrugged.

_‘Good Heavens, no!’_

‘No way.’

 **‘You sure?’** Devil Anne frowned **‘I mean, what is he going to use that money for? Bare essentials, yes, and one of those essentials is sex.’**

 _‘What is wrong with you?’_ Angel Anne looked exasperated.

 **‘Don’t look at me, I’m part of her mind,’** Devil Anne raised an eyebrow whilst pointing to Anne.

‘I need to find a therapist when I get out of here,’ Anne twisted her lips irritably as Devil Anne giggled whilst Angel Anne nodded in agreement.

The door unlocked and both doppelgangers disappeared from her shoulders. Anne swallowed uneasily as she squeezed her eyes tight. Her bladder was beginning to hurt.

“I’m back, mother,” Sephiroth announced.

 **‘Aw, it’s so sweet how he calls you mother,’** Devil Anne smirked as she briefly appeared.

 _‘Remember to tell him that you’re not,’_ Angel Anne whispered straight afters.

‘Skedaddle!’

Anne yelped when Sephiroth ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

“Were you lonely?” he asked as he cupped her chin to make her look at him.

Anne didn’t answer, just lick her sore, tender lips. Sephiroth tilted his head curiously and smiled.

“You’re hungry. It’s a good thing I brought lunch.”

He held up the bag in his hand and Anne’s stomach grumbled at the scent of takeaway Wutain food.

“Aren’t I a good boy, mother?”

Anne swallowed uneasily and looked up at his unstable look.

_‘Tell him!’_

**‘Do you have a death wish?’**

‘Beat it!’

“Sephiroth, you know I can’t replace your mother.”

Anne squeezed her eyes shut as Sephiroth’s grip on her chin wavered. Nothing happened after a while so she opened them again, jolting when she saw his face a few centimetres away from hers.

“I know that,” he said darkly “I thought it would be better for me to think that so I won’t do anything that my father would do.”

**‘This is bad!’**

_‘You did the right thing.’_

‘Scat!’

Anne quivered as Sephiroth’s breath tickled her skin.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“A boyfriend?”

Anne tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look.

“No, I don’t have time for a boyfriend.”

Sephiroth’s face was stoic for a few moments until he smirked deviously.

“Well, you have time now.”

Anne couldn’t lean away as Sephiroth forcefully kissed her. As she endured the moist lips against her own, her befuddled mind could only hear the cheering of Devil Anne.


End file.
